High stress can lead to incidents of various severities when operating a vehicle. One example is “road rage,” in which a driver of a vehicle, typically a car, a motorcycle, or a truck, becomes a road safety hazard because of operating the vehicle under a high-stress condition. Various factors, such as increasing number of vehicles on the road, limited road capacity, and stress sources associated with modern life, tend to exacerbate high-stress conditions that can lead to road rage and/or other stress-induced incidents. Conventional approaches to road safety largely fail to prevent, let alone mitigate, these types of incidents.